gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Blau Wolf XIII
Age: 5-7 When Blue turned 5, he worked with his dad to craft weapons. He crafted lots of things including pistols, rifles, knives, muskets, bayonets, etc. When he turned 6, his father went to serve in the Military. Leaving him and his mother back at the manor with enough supplies and money to last until his dad comes back. At 7, Blue started becoming a horse rider, he loved to ride on his horse around the border. He also enjoyed stepping over the border into Switzerland then into Austria. Saying that he was in Austria, then in Switzerland, life was good back then. When Blue was riding on his first horse ( Thunder ) he found Lightning. Blue saw Lightning as the best horse he's seen yet. He adopted Lightning and had two horses to care for. When Lightning took Blue to Charger, he adopted him too. He had a bureau of horses now. He rode Lightning, with Charger and Thunder galloping alongside Lightning, to see the Swiss lands. Age: 8-13 When Blue turned 8, he could go deeper in the Swiss lands, he explored all over the area. He even seen animals he never saw before. When he turned 9, he went into caves, and areas deeper inside Switzerland. He found statues of gold inside caves crafted by natives. He couldn't resist taking these artifacts, so he collected them and went back to the Manor. He put them in a display case, hoping his dad would be proud of him for his discoveries. When he turned 10, the Natives attacked the Manor. Or at least Blue found them while looking through telescopes. He got on Lightning and rode out to face the Natives. He finally used his pistol against real people, instead of animals he found in the caves. He drove back the Natives, then he met an Indian boy named: Squanto. Squanto spoke German, so he could understand Blue. Squanto taught Blue his native language, and Blue went to see the tribes. Blue become a valued member of them, and become chief of a few tribes. At 12, the Austria Natives tried to attack his town, since the Natives settled where Blue's Manor was. Blue's dad who had returned, rode with Blue and their native friends to fight the Austria Indians. They proved successful, but the Austria Indians numbered many. It would take until age 13 to defeat the last of them. Age: 15-18 At age 15, Blue went with his dad to see the new cities being built by Pearson Wright. Blue and his dad bought a shop to sell their crafted items back from their town. They made a living and enjoyed life, at 16 Blue was given his professional Horse-Rider achievement. He could now do whatever he wanted to do with horses ( except torture, hurt, kill, etc. ). When Blue turned 18, he was all grown up, same with Lightning, Charger, and Thunder. He said his goodbyes and left to start a life of his own. Age: 20-Death Blue applied to serve the Swiss when Tyler Crossbones became King. He was accepted and made Minister of Welfare. Later he became the Director of North/South American Trading. He was accepted by Joseph Coalsmythe to work in his company. Then Blue was transferred to Minister of Finance, while also being the New Principal for the University of Zurich. Blue then supervised the creation of CoalBlue Industries with Joseph Coalsmythe. Blue built up the Gold Mining Branch and devolved several companies. Then CoalBlue Industries became The Swiss Trading Co., during then Blue built up even more companies! In 1748, Blau von Wolfe XIII saw the apocalypse looming in the Caribbean. Remembering all the adventures and excursions he had embarked on, he had decided that he would die along with the archipelago that had given him divine happiness, and a new way of living. He sailed his ship "The Blue Eagle" to meet his fate. The Caribbean was being ripped apart from volcanoes, hurricanes, and supernatural forces. The Blue Eagle sailed directly into a hurricane, as Blau put it, to be ascended to the Heavens. The spirit of Blau von Wolfe XIII of Hamburg still roams worlds beyond our own, and is said to take up multiple characters. However his first vessel, had perished in a final closing in his rich, adventurous, and merry life. Personal Information Natural Features *Gender: Male *Hair Color: Dark Brown or Black *Height: 6'6 *Eye Colour: Blue *Skin Colour: Light Tan Titles *Switzerland **Field Marshal of Switzerland **Minister of Finance of Switzerland **President of TSR **Pressman of The Swiss Press *Genoa **Minister of Warfare of Genoa **Diplomat to Genoa **Diplomat from Genoa *Kingdom of Württemberg **Diplomat to The Kingdom of Württemberg **Diplomat from The Kingdom of Württemberg *Hesse **Diplomat to the Hesse Family *Close Family **Father - Joseph Kohleschmied - Living ***Talent: Several **Mother - Charlotte Violet - Living ***Talent: Several ***Brother - Raven Darkmond - Living ****Talent: Military ***Brother - Luke Heidel - Living ****Talent: Art ***Brother - Tim Frank - Living ****Talent: Infastructure ***Brother - Albert Schwein - Living ****Talent: Science ***Brother - Mac Munich - Living ****Talent: Cooking ***Brother - Ben Stutt - Living ****Talent: Math ***Brother - Henry Lin - Living ****Talent: Architecture ***Brother - Erik Ham - Living ****Talent: Farming ***Brother - Max Cologne - Living ****Talent: Cologne/Perfumes ***Brother - Daniel Dussel - Living ****Talent: Seafaring ***Brother - Leonard Essen - Living ****Talent: Theatre ***Brother - Nickolas Nurem - Living ****Talent: Writing ***Brother - Tony Mannheim - Living ****Talent: Industry ***Sister - Hannah Hanover - Living ****Talent: Espionage ***Sister - Laura Bonn - Living ****Talent: Business ***Sister - Lisa Leipzig - Living ****Talent: Exploring Talents *Sword Fighting *Weapons Crafting *Business *Military Planning *Horse Riding *Climbing *Swimming *Sprinting *Exploration Quotes/Favorite Quotes "Freedom is something we all want, but if you really want it, you have to earn it. " - Blue XIII " If you wish for others to enjoy your company, see if you enjoy the company of yourself " -Sir Glorybane " My Horse will trottle your face until you tell me where Josef Kohleschmid is! " - Blue XIII to a Württemberg General. " This is For Coalsmythe " - Blue XIII before he was about to shoot Chris in Stuttgart " Men, it has been a merry, forgiving, and generous life that I as a mortal man had the luckiest of all opportunities to experience. We have been sailing for several years, and it was glorious. My only regret is that it had to end so abruptly. It is my personal honor to lay down the life of this body as it's purpose here has been fulfilled. I ask you to do the same. " - First part of Blau's Final Speech. addressing his crew on The Blue Eagle. " Our souls will never be extinguished, for they have faced the trials of this world and the hardships of human life. We will always find the adventures we crave and satisfy ourselves upon the power and fortunes we have been able to enjoy. I ask divine providence to carry us from this collapsing world to the next. That we may be spared the fate of depression that will soon become of this world. Although we have committed many crimes, and terrors upon the face of humanity. It also occurs that we have served this world, and given it our hardest works to contribute. " - Second part of Blau's final speech. " We shall accept the fates that lie ahead of us, but let every man who sails upon this ship know that although our bodies are mortal, our spirits, thoughts, and memories are immortal. Let our destiny come upon us, and let the passage be swift. " - Third part of Blau's Final Speech, or more commonly known as Blau's last words. Names Due to the fact that Blue serves many positions in different areas, with different languages. He has different names, here are some of those names. Full Name: Field Marshall Blueh Gebhard Alastair V. Kittehland Blau Wolf De Blue Alessio Blucher Blue di Genova XIII Short Name: Blue XIII English - Blue Alastair XIII Swiss - Blau V. Wolf XIII Italian - Alessio de Blue XIII Kitteh - KittehPrinz Blueh von Kittehland Italian (Prince Form) - Blu di Genova Military - Field Marshall Gebhard von Blucher Category:Non-Pirates Category:POTCO Category:World Role-Play Category:Role-Play Category:POTCO Creations